


E va bene così

by isabellaheathcliff, smile_92



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Elia lo guarda rapito. È sempre stato così sensuale Martino nei movimenti? Il suo corpo ha sempre urlato il bisogno di attenzioni come adesso?[MartElia]





	E va bene così

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, questa storia si svolge appena dopo la fine della prima stagione perchè era essenziale che non ci fosse Niccolò. Per ovvi motivi. Spero vi piaccia e i ricordo che i feedback fanno sempre piacere!

Elia stringe forte a sé le birre gelate - che in quel caldo sono una benedizione- e in qualche modo cerca di aprire quella che dovrebbe essere la camera di Silvia, in cui trova Martino nella stessa posizione in cui l'ha lasciato: sdraiato a pancia in su a coprire tutto il letto a due piazze e gli occhi chiusi.

Martino apre gli occhi solo per controllare che fosse lui, rivolgendogli un sorriso stanco che nelle ultime settimane gli ha visto più volte ed è anche il motivo per cui ha accettato di andare a quella festa. Hanno entrambi bisogno di staccare la spina.

Il suo amico si alza per sedersi e lasciargli spazio e appena seduto gli porge la birra, facendo cadere le altre tre sul materasso che li fanno ridere entrambi. Sia per le due birre già bevute prima che per il fatto che tra loro basta un nulla per ridere. Hanno questo bellissimo rapporto fraterno in cui l'unico modo in cui sanno prendersi cura l'uno dell'altro è proprio tramite le prese in giro. Tramite vie indirette ma va bene così. Si rispettano ed Elia non cambierebbe nulla della loro amicizia.

Nella penombra della camera Elia non può non pensare che Martino è ogni giorno più bello ed è incomprensibile come non ne approfitti per fare conquiste, è un peccato.

«Martì non crederai a quello che ho visto. Eva e Giovanni stavano paccando in cucina, assurdo»

Martino però non ride, non reagisce se non con un'espressione di quello che potrebbe essere sdegno misto a curiosità. Come se si stesse interrogando su qualcosa che lo disgustasse.

«Elì, ma secondo te Giovanni com'è?»

Elia ride, sorpreso da quella domanda a cui non riesce a trovare un senso.

«Un coglione Marti, sempre, perché?»

Martino arriccia il naso in risposta.

«No, io dico a letto» esita prima di continuare. «Ti ricordi i suoni che faceva Eva?»

Elia si sente perso in quel no sense che è appena diventato quel momento. «Cerco di dimenticare» abbozza prendendo un altro sorso di birra.

Martino ha lo sguardo perso sul collo della bottiglia che accarezza con le dita sottili e leggere che creano una danza ipnotica nella quale Elia rimane invischiato finché l’altro non alza gli occhi e glieli punta addosso.

C’è qualcosa di strano al di sotto dello sguardo spento per l’alcol e per il fumo di poco prima.

«Secondo te è davvero così bravo?» gli chiede con la voce ridotta a un sussurro graffiato e rotto.

Lo fissa interdetto per qualche istante e davvero cerca di capire cosa stia passando per la testa dell’amico. È strano, tutto raggomitolato su sé stesso, con le ginocchia accanto al corpo, le mani attorno la birra e lo sguardo perso. Elia sente il bisogno di consolarlo ed abbracciarlo, ma lo ricaccia subito indietro.

_È Martino, che cazzo._

Infastidito dalla sensazione appena avuta si attacca alla bottiglia e dopo un sorso decisamente troppo lungo risponde: «Che cazzo ne so, zì. Chiedi a Eva»

Martino sbuffa e senza guardarlo borbotta «Già fatto, non mi dice nulla».

«Che?»

Martino non risponde e beve ancora, finendo la birra e lasciandola di lato a terra. Poi si stende esausto e si copre gli occhi con il braccio.

Elia lo guarda rapito. È sempre stato così sensuale Martino nei movimenti? Il suo corpo ha sempre urlato il bisogno di attenzioni come adesso?

Finisce la sua birra e la lascia a terra, per poi appoggiarsi su un gomito accanto a lui, guardandolo.

«Sei strano, zì. È successo qualcosa?» sussurra.

Martino scopre gli occhi e lo guarda fisso, con lo sguardo umido, gli occhi arrossati dalle canne e le labbra aperte. Sono così vicini che Elia sente l’alito di birra di Martino e in un altro momento gli avrebbe dato fastidio _forse_ e si sarebbe spostato _forse,_ ma adesso non faceva che attirarlo a lui, così come la patina di tristezza e malinconia che gli copriva lo sguardo.

Tarda a rispondergli e _forse_ se non avesse i sensi annebbiati dal fumo e dall’alcol farebbe una battuta per riportarlo ad essere il solito Martino. Magari lo spingerebbe e lo insulterebbe invece di alzare la mano lentamente e mettergliela sul viso.

Magari inizierebbero a lottare finché non si fermerebbero stremati e pronti a bere altra birra, invece di guardarsi mentre la sua mano si muove piano sul viso liscio, indugiando con il pollice sulle labbra che sono morbide e calde.

Qualcosa nel suo stomaco si muove quando Martino allunga una mano sul suo corpo cingendogli il fianco.

Avvisi di pericolo iniziano a martellargli la mente ma si ritrova a non avere voglia di dar loro ascolto. Si ritrova, invece, ad assecondare il movimento di Martino che lo porta a stargli sopra mentre ancora gli accarezza il volto e il collo, e solo dopo aver fatto scendere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi alla sua bocca, lo bacia teneramente. Richiude piano le proprie labbra attorno a quello inferiore dell’altro e sente il suo sapore, che non è solo birra e patatine, come si era aspettato. È Martino. Martino e basta. E a lui piace.

Lo bacia più a fondo e l’altro lo ricambia, tirandoselo di più addosso. In pochi istanti qualsiasi cosa avesse pensato fino a quel momento scompare.

Elia lo spoglia dei pantaloni ed è diverso da tutte quelle volte che si sono visti in boxer, c'è curiosità e smania di esplorare tutto ma la cosa che lo sorprende davvero è la sete di dolcezza, di perdersi in un porto amico che annulla la solitudine delle avventure di una notte nel bagno di una discoteca. Quello che stanno vivendo è diverso. Non caotico ma silenzioso, se non per i loro versi soffocati.

Non sa se è la prima volta anche per Martino in cui viene toccato da un ragazzo. Vorrebbe chiederlo ma a che fine? In realtà non importa. Quello che è importante è questa sensazione nuova.

Sfilati veloci i pantaloni Elia vede Martino piegarsi per raccogliere qualcosa dalla tasca e sorride quando vede la carta lucida del preservativo. Ogni battuta gli muore in gola quando Martino glielo passa. Senza proferire parola si capiscono e questo finisce per riempirgli completamente l'erezione turgida che si mostra fiera da sotto il cotone dell'indumento intimo.

Elia lo bacia, impacciato non sapendo bene cosa fare ma per fortuna Martino lo aiuta, gli dice di aspettare qualche secondo. Lo sussurra come se fosse un segreto solo loro. E Elia lo guarda socchiudere le labbra per poi mordersele quando un secondo dito entra in lui e poi un terzo.

Incapace di stare lì ad osservare e basta, con le mani smaniose di muoversi e liberarsi da quella scarica di eccitazione inaspettata e non sedata nemmeno dall'erba, accarezza piano le gambe sottili dell'altro. Gli accarezza con timidezza il membro, dai testicoli al glande per poi massaggiarlo con forse troppa decisione e quindi rallentare per poi toccarsi da solo mentre può distintamente sentire il respiro di Martino divenire irregolare.

L’eccitazione di Martino alimenta la propria. Ogni bacio ne richiede altri cento, ogni carezza è l’inizio di un contatto più intimo e profondo, finché non lo penetra e diventano uno.

I gemiti di Martino sotto di lui gli invadono le orecchie e la mente, lo trascinano nel mare dell’eccitazione e della passione. Lo bacia, lo morde, lo stringe e se lo tiene vicino al cuore, perché non potrebbe fare altrimenti.

Quando Martino gli viene addosso sporcandogli l’addome non riesce più a trattenersi e lo riempie con il proprio piacere, mentre respira il suo odore con il viso affondato nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla.

Si stendono uno accanto all’altro, stanchi e con il petto che si alza e si abbassa veloce. Elia lo guarda pulirsi e rimettersi i boxer mentre la patina di malinconia torna a adombrare il suo sguardo.

«Gio non deve saperlo».

I pensieri che gli vorticano nella mente si bloccano all'istante nel notare il panico che riempie la voce dell'amico.

Elia sta per dire qualcosa ma l'altro lo precede. «Che cosa abbiamo fatto?» non c'è rammarico nella sua voce, solo necessità di capire.

Qualcosa al fondo della sua coscienza sembra risuonare ma è stanco e l'alcol torna a farsi sentire insieme, forse, ad uno strano timore.

«Ci siamo solo consolati a vicenda e se me lo chiedi un'altra volta non saprò di cosa stai parlando» dice abbozzando un mezzo sorriso, «e togliti quell'espressione da funerale, zì, ché metti in crisi la mia autostima» conclude colpendolo sul braccio.

Martino ride, il suo viso si illumina e Elia si sente più calmo.

Si rivestono e prendono altre birre, tornando a scherzare e prendersi in giro come se non fosse successo niente.

Si sono solo consolati a vicenda e va bene così.

  
  


 


End file.
